Criminal
by Nunah
Summary: Ela não queria, mas ele era irresistível. Ela o tinha esquecido, mas ele despertou seu desejo novamente. Ela o conhecia. Ele sempre seria assim.


Ela não queria. Não podia. Mas aquilo era mais forte.

Ela estava sendo traída pelo próprio corpo, pelos próprios movimentos.

Sua consciência a abandonara, não funcionava mais, não servia para mais nada. Não ajudava. O prazer a consumia, assumia o controle.

Se arrepirou quando sentiu lábios em seu pescoço, mais uma vez, aquilo iria acontecer, e ela não conseguiria pará-lo.

Os dedos apertavam fortemente seu quadril, a temperatura fria deles atravessando o tecido fino de cetim que modelava seu corpo.

Com as últimas forças que lhe restavam, ela o pressionou contra a parede de mármore branco, arfando.

- Não – disse ela, normalizando a respiração. – Podemos.

Ela encarou aqueles os olhos azuis penetrantes, cheios de malícia.

Por mais que se sentisse atraída, não sabia se era o certo continuar com aquilo, ela não conseguia suportar a ideia de ser mais uma, de ser como um objeto.

Não havia sentimento ali, tanto da parte dela, quanto da dele, e ambos sabiam.

Mas, como das tantas outras vezes, como acontecia com tantas outras mulheres, ela iria ser convencida, iria deixar se levar por aquela sensação de tê-lo em seu poder, de ser importante por míseros minutos ou horas.

Ela não era mulher de desejar atenção, nunca tivera problema em ser ou não importante, coisa que era por nascimento.

- Nós podemos, e queremos – disse ele, com a voz rouca que conquistava qualquer uma. – E você sabe disso.

- É errado – ela insistiu, mesmo sabendo que era em vão, que no fim nada faria diferença.

- Não é sério. Não conta como certo ou errado.

Ele sorriu de um jeito que mesclava o sedutor e o vitorioso.

- Você não sabe o que diz – disse ela, fechando os olhos enquanto sentia os dedos subirem, delineando suas costas.

- Isso é verdade – sussurrou ele, aproximando-se de sua boca. – Sempre fui melhor em agir.

Ela tinha a boca entreaberta, uma tentativa desesperada para não deixar a própria respiração se alterar.

Ele pressionou o lábio inferior dela entre os seus, enquanto sentia mãos delicadas enroscarem em seus cabelos.

Cada vez mais os corpos deles se colavam, como se um tivesse medo que o outro fugisse.

Ele a puxou, deixando seus corpos caírem no colchão macio, sorrindo torto.

Suas línguas dançavam juntas, deliciando-se com o gosto adocicado de mel.

Lentamente, ele deslizou as alças do vestido dela para baixo, deixando uma parte dos seios fartos à mostra.

A questão era que com aquele tipo de vestido não se precisava de um sutiã por baixo, e na mente dele, quanto menos peças de roupa, melhor.

Ele sugou seu colo várias vezes, sentindo unhas finas se cravarem em suas costas enquanto levantavam a camisa.

Desceu os lábios para os seios, escorregando o vestido até a cintura, sentindo a pele macia dela estremecer ao entrar em contato com a barba malfeita.

Suas mãos percorriam todo aquele corpo, apertando, causando arrepios.

Os dedos ágeis dela tiravam-lhe a camisa, desabotoando-a e descartando-a, para depois descerem pelas costas rígidas, onde suas unhas cravavam-se.

Tudo era tão rápido, não se podia compreender o que estava acontecendo.

Apenas... acontecia.

Eles se fundiam em um só, sentindo milhares de mãos, ouvindo o outro arfar.

Apertando, sugando, arranhando.

Ele caiu cansado ao lado dela, mas ainda consciente o bastante para saber que deveria ir assim que pudesse.

- Não se orgulhe nem se sinta realizado – disse ela, por fim. – Não há motivos para isso.

- Deméter...

- Não. Eu não conseguiria impedi-lo, e você se aproveitou, mesmo sabendo que era errado. Mas é sempre assim, não é?

Ele a encarava, surpreso e confuso, mas ela fechou os olhos.

Sabia que havia ido contra todos os seus princípios, mesmo que não fosse uma deusa donzela.

E ele sabia que havia forçado-a, havia colocado seus interesses em primeiro lugar, como sempre fazia. Mas não havia volta.

Zeus havia mais uma vez dormido com outra, ido contra as promessas do casamento, mais uma vez se importando apenas com suas necessidades de homem insaciável.

Mas ele ao menos sabia o quanto aquilo era sufocante para ela? Como mulher, ela se importava consigo, ela se respeitava.

Mas não quando ele estava por perto.

Sabia que não valia a pena cometer os mesmos erros, esperando resultados diferentes, para se arrepender depois.

Ela sabia que era errado, mas talvez estivesse se apaixonando por seu irmão, o Senhor dos Céus, aquele que era casado com sua outra irmã, e mesmo assim dormia com metade do Olimpo, sem falar das mortais.

Talvez estivesse caindo na mesma armadilha que tantas outras mulheres inocentes, e nem podia se culpar por aquilo, pois uma relação carnal, que ocorre na cama e não passa disso, é uma coisa, já o sentimento, é outra, algo totalmente incontrolável.

- Zeus?

Ele passou um braço por seus ombros, trazendo-a para perto. Deméter era uma das únicas mulheres por quem ele nutria algum respeito, mesmo que naquelas condições. Afinal, apesar de tudo, ela ainda era sua irmã. E aquilo tornava tudo tão mais confuso.

Sempre o _incesto_.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele, passando as pontas dos dedos por sua face, escorregando para o pescoço, o colo, e subindo novamente.

Era bom ver a pele de porcelana sob a luz da Lua. Emanava aconchego.

- Isso não vai mais acontecer, não é? – disse ela, com os olhos suplicantes. – Não é certo.

- Eu não sei – disse ele, suspirando.

No fim, era verdade. Ele era impulsivo, nunca nada premeditado. Era difícil saber uma coisa como aquela.

Ela escondeu o rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço, cansada demais para continuar discutindo sobre algo que não os levaria a lugar algum.

Sempre haveria o perigo, a dúvida, o medo de sucumbir ao prazer novamente. O medo de se apaixonar.

Aquele assunto nunca – nunca – seria resolvido.

Não até que ele parasse de deixar seus votos de lado. Promessas nunca cumpridas. Palavras levadas com o vento. Atos nunca consumados.

Se ele fizesse aquilo, não seria mais tão imponente assim, como pensava, não teria tanta coisa de que se orgulhar. Mas teria respeito. Seria respeitado pela esposa e pelo resto do mundo mitológico, não por medo, mas por emanar confiança.

Quem quer se orgulhar de feitos tão baixos? Tão vulgares?

Quem quer ser respeitado por obrigação?

Onde há medo, não há respeito.

E onde há respeito, não há medo.

O problema, era que aquilo nunca iria entrar em sua cabeça.

Ele fazia aquilo por diversão, para mostrar que era melhor.

Ele sempre seria assim, e não haveria quem quer que seja para mudá-lo.


End file.
